Light The Next Spirit Detective!
by AniueCastiro
Summary: YYH/Death Note Xover! Light and L find themselves, instead of fading to nothingness, waking up in a world known as Spirit World, what awaits them? Only the chance... that came after a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or YYH. Please, just enjoy the story.

--

'That cheating bastard... he tricked me... wait... how am I... able to produce thoughts? I thought I would be transformed into nothingness, wasn't that the deal? I couldn't go to Heaven or Hell... where am I now?' The once honor student thought as he sat up, his body still felt solid, he still breathed air and felt... Was this death?

"Koenma-sama! The cause for all the Deaths in the human world has been taken care of, so please stop worrying so much and just get your paper work done!" The voice was deep, and as Light's eyes opened he found himself laying on a couch in an office... Where a child sat stamping papers at the encouragement of a large blue ogre.

"Where did Botan get to? That girl is always off somewhere else..." Koenma said as he sat back in his large chair. "WE HAVE TWO NEW SPIRIT DETECTIVES TO INTRODUCE AND SHE'S OFF HAVING A GREAT TIME!!" He shouted as Light flinched slightly, quite a pair of lungs on that baby.

Then, the doors opened as Light sat up and just stared in shock at the woman who came through the doors. She was wearing a vivid pink Kimono, and had an oar over one shoulder, brushing against her bright blue hair. She was beautiful, in a fearsome sort of way. He instantly noticed how her Kimono was tied though, in reverse, right over left.

"You wanted to see me Koenma?" The girl asked as Koenma nodded his head sharply, "Of course I did. We have two Spirit Detectives for you to train in Awareness and Spiritual energy, and don't give me that look girl! You know where you're supposed to stand until you're finished." He said, he was not happy with Botan at all as she nodded and then looked over to the couch, her eyes meeting Light's with a sort of electricity.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked as Light stood up slowly, he was wearing a dark kimono, that kind of brown that might as well have been black, it suited him... but who changed him?

"...I'm Light... Yagami Light." He said as Koenma cut him off standing in front of him, coming up to only his waist. "Wrong."

Light looked down to the infant confused, before blinking innocently. "Wrong? That's my name..."

"It was your name. You however, have a large debt to pay before I can allow your spirit to pass away fully. Just in the nick of time too, you can train with Botan, she'll explain everything. The other one is out in the kitchen..." Koenma said offhandedly to the woman who nodded and took Light's hand and led him out of the office and past about a hundred working ogres, all of whom were working around mountains of paperwork.

"He's always piling me with all the work... what about Shinari? She's not pulling double duty... but oh no, I have to pull the souls and train the new detectives! Just because of the things... Argh!" She said as she pulled Light into the kitchen, where a sugary mess was just waiting for someone to get in trouble for.

Light swallowed hard, he recognized who that mess of sugary goodness would belong to... There could only be one person that the pile could belong to... and sure enough, the hand holding the spoon that dove into his sugary mess was none other then his rival, the one he'd had as a friend but murdered just the same:

Ryuzaki, Lawliet, L, and any of the other names the male went by was in the kitchen in this strange new place, just making a sugary treat that would make most sick. He just stood there staring as the girl known as Botan leaned against the counter, pulling out a thin black book.

She flipped it open, "Alright, so Lawliet... and Light... both used the Death Note... and both had qualities to open up Spiritual energy... epic battle of good and evil... controlled minds, controlled destinies..." She flipped a few pages, "Na...NANI!? You're both only at the Class E stage!?" She groaned and closed the book as Ryuzaki finally looked up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but could you pass the whipped cream?" He asked as the woman in pink passed him the can of whipped cream before just staring as he piled on the fluffy, sugary treat on top of his meal which consisted of cookies, sugar tea, solid brown sugar, and several other goodies.

"Confused Light-kun? I was too... but I'm starting to understand. The two of us were chosen for something... and this woman will help us with it." He said nodding over to Botan whose pink eyes were focused on L's sugary treat of doom.

"Yeah, I'm getting the idea here... apparently we'll be Spirit Detectives... according to Koenma." Light said as Botan sighed and nodded. "Yes, ...well Lawliet, you won't be a spirit detective.." She said putting emphasis on the word 'you', before nodding her bright blue head at L.

"He'll be the Spirit Detective, and you'll be his backup. I'll just be your trainer until you are both at least level C's..." She said smiling as Light looked to L to see if he understood what was going on.

"Not in the slightest Light-kun..." He said as he scooped up whipped cream with a chocolate bar, and the pair just looked to the woman who sighed and shook her head. "We've got a loooong way to go."

It seemed it would take years for them to understand what Koenma wanted them to do, but with Botan's help it only took a few hours. She explained to them that they both had a rare type of Spirit Energy, one that would help them protect the world from some real evils, demons. But of course she also had to explain that out of all of the things in this world, they needed to understand that from now on she had to have their respect.

"I know what's a good thing to do, and what's not. A good thing is for us to hoof it over to Genai before he gets booked up with others." She said as she pulled an oar out of thin air and slid into her place riding it. They were inside the building still, as she told L and Light to hold on tightly to the oar, which they did after exchanging an odd glance with one another. Botan then started to float... as she swiped her hand to the side and then they shot up into the air, flying for the ceiling when a swirling vortex of color engulfed them, taking them god knows where.


	2. The Temple in the Sky

Hey everybody, sorry about the delay. I had some inspiration loss, and I hate it but it happens. Here's chapter two, much longer then chapter one. , Hope I get some good reviews on this one.

–

The temple towered above the ground by nearly twenty feet, as L kept a tight hold on the oar that Botan was carrying them on. Her blue hair and pink kimono whipped back, just showing how fast they were going as they headed for that floating temple.

It looked to be nearly six miles long in either direction, with high temple walls and many things within it's walls. Light frowned as he studied this place, Botan had told them to be prepared to meet uglier things then the Shinigami that they'd known in their world... He hadn't thought that possible.

As they flew towards the temple Botan looked back at them and smiled, "Genai is the son of one of the old aids to the Spirit Detective.. Yusuke..."She said as her eyes looked saddened before she focused back on the temple. She remembered... she was still haunted by the days she'd taken that team out of this world.

Hiei had not gone willingly, he refused to leave Yukina's side, or the side of the others until the battle was done. His death had been quick and painless, as he'd fallen back in just shock at that demon being fast enough to slice him down.

She was about to think of the others, but then Light let out a sharp shout of warning, and Botan steered them up and over the wall of the temple wall they'd been about to crash through... ok, into, but who really cared?

"Sorry about that..." She touched down on the ground so they were all safe and sound on the ground as she watched L hunch over a bit, and bring his thump to his lips and chew on it a bit. He was thinking, and so was Light by the looks of things.

"Welcome to Genai's training temple." She said smiling as her oar vanished into thin air as she spread her arms wide open as if showing them some great thing. The Temple itself wasn't that great, it was floating, but didn't seem all that great. There was a large building about four miles away from them, and plenty of trees... but nothing all that special it seemed.

"Miss Botan, may I ask how this temple is floating above the ground?" Lawliet the Grim Reaper... who seemed very bubbly, but at the same moment, distraught.

"The temple hovers because of the efforts of three different wind Demons, who keep the temple flying and floating along in return for training under Genai." She said smiling as she started to walk towards the large building, why on earth couldn't they just fly? It seemed foolish, so the sugar loving fanatic sighed as he asked the question that was bugging them both.

"Botan-chan, why can't we just fly there, you have the capabilities don't you?" Lawliet asked, as the blue haired woman giggled and nodded.

"Of course I do Lawliet! Thank's for reminding me!" She said as she pulled out her oar... And flew ahead without either of them on board.

It was all Light could do not to groan in frustration as the ditzy girl flew off ahead of them, "Great move L... now we're walking.." He said as he began to walk towards the building, a pouting Lawliet in tow.

The Temple's actual gates were miles away, but after about a mile of the two walking in silence they saw the strangest sight so far into their training.

A bubble gum pink wolf was flying through the air, with flames around each of the four paws as a massive spider swept out at the wolf... trying to knock it out of the air and down to it's level when the wolf let out a huge burst of flames, sending the demon spider back quite a ways before landing and letting out a triumphant howl that was soon answered.

Then they saw something even stranger, the two had once been human only after all, the wolf morphed into a human like creature, with sharp pointed ears, and wearing vivid pink fur as clothing, along with a wolf tail that hung around her knees as she seemed to be waiting.

Who, or what she was waiting for was soon answered, as a gorgeous female came from the direction of the temple, at speeds no one should have ever been able to accomplish. The female was human like in appearance, but far from true blue human, both Light and L could figure that much out.

She had white hair that flowed behind her in sharp waves, and dangerous looking crystal blue eyes. She wore a pair of slim fitting pants, and a shirt with a lovely vest over it, both black in color making her pale features stand out even more. She too had a tail, longer then the pink demoness's tail was, it seemed to be able to curl over her shoulder and be used as a pillow almost.

On her forehead was a crescent moon, and her fingernails were long, sharp and deadly. "You've defeated him, good job. You've earned yourself a short break, now go on back to the temple, I'll take care of the Spider..." She said, the spider was rubbing the top of it's head with two nargly front legs, all of which were smoldering from the force of the flames.

The Pink wolf giggled, and ran off, jumping side to side and going extremely great distances, practically flying away, as the demoness raised her hand to the spider, bright white light shooting out of her palm, curling around the spider and engulfing it.

Both L and Light had to look away, but when they opened their eyes, they were face to face with the white demoness, who could only be described as wolven. The eyes had an allure to them, that made one see a pristine white wolf standing in front of them instead of who it truly was, a woman who seemed very angry they were here.

"And just what are two humans doing here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in distaste, as the now horse sized Spider waved a good bye, starting to head back to the temple. Her voice was crisp and sharp as a morning in the dead of winter.

"We're here... to train, at least, that's what Botan's told us." Light said as he glared at the demoness in front of them, watching as a small smirk overtook the demoness's features.

"Two, humans? Botan expects my Uncle to train you into the next Spirit Detectives isn't that right?" She circled around them, chuckling lightly before frowning lightly. "... turn back, you won't last a minuet in the training..." She said starting to walk towards the temple.

"Who are you?" Light asked as the demoness smirked, and turned around to face them, her sharpened fingernails seeming to glow creepily, as she jumped into the air and slashed forward towards them, sending energy out at them, a huge patch of ice forming right behind them, and in front of them, as she smirked, raising the other hand to finish them off, to kill them here and now.

Light and L's eyes widened as they saw the attack coming towards them, the energy was going to kill them, and there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could stop it.

–––

Aniue: Well, I hope you liked the update.

Light: You're going to kill us in the second chapter?

L: No Light, she's obviously building up suspense to make this work of fundamentally improper plot line.

Aniue: Or I could just be killing you guys off, with this lovely demoness.

Light: Ohhh I get it L...so she's not going to kill us off just yet right?

L: Not a chance, there would be no point in it.

Light: So, who does this 'demoness' replace in the story? I must be replacing Yusuke as the main character, but with my intelligence, I could be replacing either Hiei or Kurama as well.

L: Hmm... Aniue, why did you kill the group off anyways? It makes no sense for a Death Note X YYH story, if you just killed off the main characters.

Aniue: OK! YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT UP! 1, I have a reason for killing them off, and not everyone is dead, Botan and Koenma are still around.

L: So, let's see... I must be Kuwabara as the comic relief character... except I have a thousand more brains then them..

Aniue: Ok, since they won't listen, Next time on Light! The Next Spirit Detective!

Light and L meet a new friend, who will eventually join their group and help them to overcome all the challenges up ahead... A rainy night, and Botan's Tears... What's a timeless Spirit to do, when Death is always a job away?


	3. Meeting new Demons

The energy stopped just a bare inch away from their faces, fizzling away into nothing as the demoness withdrew her hand and looked behind her to where a second demoness stood, this one had dark purple cat like eyes, and black cat ears sticking up from within midnight black hair. The two made eye contact, and no actual words were spoken between the two, but Light could figure out that the two had been speaking mentally.

The one with cat ears smirked finally, and then nodded as the still unidentified one with white hair backed off of the pair of boys slowly, letting them move forward if they so wished.

The black haired girl smiled to them, "Welcome little tidbits. Botan was just telling us we'd have some fresh... 'meat' around here... I didn't know she meant in more then one way." The thin black eyebrows wiggled suggestively as Light paled, L doing the opposite, he blushed.

As Light waved to the black haired girl, the white haired one nearly lunged towards them to bite the hand he waved with off. "Take it easy Aniue, they're both just a pair of humans..." The one with black hair said, before making a shoo shoo motion with her hand. "Go get some dinner from the hall on me, I'll get these two safely to the temple grounds." She said with a peace sign towards the white haired demoness, who was now identified as 'Aniue'.

"The food is free for all those who... earn... it" The icy voice said as she slowly turned, and jumped, flying a good twenty feet in the air before landing and taking off at wonderful speeds. When she was out of sight, the black haired girl giggled.

"Of all the people to meet first... don't let her scare you, she's the boss under Genai around here." She noticed the two intellegentally blank stares, and chuckled lightly. "My name's Piper, I'm a Jaguar Demon. She's Aniue, not your average wolf demon like pinky is, but an Arctic Wolf Demon... and not one you want to talk, look in the general direction of, or breath the same air as... unfortunately you've broken all of those rules... Great Work." She said clapping smirking a smirk that seemed common on her face.

"So we've made our first enemy in the demon realm... curious." L said without straitening his back at all. Light sighed, this... this would take much getting used to.

"You two are only Class 'E's Right?" Piper asked as she led them towards the temple doors at a relaxed pace. Her right ear turned in their direction slightly, waiting for an answer as Light sighed.

"According to what Botan-Chan tells us, yes, we are... Can you explain the different classes to us Piper-san?" Light asked friendly as Piper nodded her head once.

"In the Demon and Spirit world, as well as a few people scattered through the Human World, there are different classes that divide them. Their strengths are classified by a class; E, D, C, B, A, and S. E is the lowest and S is the highest. There are divisions to the classes as well, they can be separated as low, medium, and high or simply B-, B, and B+. There is no difference in classes when it comes to the different types of ki energy however. For example, the one you pissed off earlier is an S- Class, and she could eat you for breakfast." She said with a giggle.

"You were able to control her though, how is that possible unless you are also an 'S' class Demon." L asked as Piper paused and looked back to them incredulously.

"Control her, you think I can control her? From what, asking her to 'please, don't eat the new students, Genai really wants to meet them'? I can not control her, I'm only a 'C' class demon right now, but I'm still growing the longer I train here." Piper said, shaking her head.

"Can you tell us about Genai?" Light asked, curious as to why Botan had dragged them off to this place in the first place.

"He's the son of Keiko Yukimura, and Yusuke Urameshi... The last Spirit Detective. He has the power and strength of his father, and the heart of his mother. He's very proper... but he does get angry now and then when a student frustrates him..." She chuckled, "Koenma was dead set on having Genai as a Spirit Detective, but keeping true to his father's last wish, Genai never became one. He's a teacher, and though he still trains himself, he's surpassed many 'S' level demons..." She said as the temple doors came more into view.

"How did he come to own this place?" L asked, curious about the floating temple.

"He fought for it and won. We'll set down again sometime soon, usually in one of the massive lakes or something, then we swim to shore, get supplies and then come back out and take off again." Piper said, she was very feline like. She seemed catty in her motions, and everything else too.

"When do we get to meet him?" Light asked as Piper pushed open the door that led into the beautiful inner grounds of the temple. It was tranquil and peaceful inside, and they could see the blue haired guide sitting down a little ways away from a man with short black hair, combed back with what looked like oil, who was listening to what the woman had to say.

"They both have potential... I hope you'll train that potential for the better.." Botan said, obviously just finishing the small speech she'd given about why the male should raise the other two in their Fighting skills.

The male looked to be about 17 or maybe 19 if they were guessing right, and he had a gentle face as he nodded to the pink kimono wearing woman. "Botan-san, I'm honored to train the next Spirit Detective, and those who will join him on his mission." He said, before bowing to the woman very slightly. "I know how hard this is for you... feel free to choose a room Botan-san." He said as the woman stood up and nodded.

"Genai-sama! I found the newbies! Aniue-chan was going to use them as chew toys!" Piper shouted out as Genai, the male who looked nearly identical to his father of Yusuke, turned to look over at Light, and L... before he smiled welcomingly.

"Hello you two... Welcome to hell." He said, with the biggest smile in the world.

--

Aniue: I hope you guys liked the update.

Light: ... well, at least she didn't kill us yet.

L: Yes, but she has a habit of killing everyone important off.

Piper: -waves to the new people- Yes she does, but that's Aniue's style.

Aniue: And everyone, meet Piper, hope you like her... And she is the daughter of Hiei, I haven't worked out how yet, but she is.

Piper: Yes, I must be related to the male I'll take the place of...

Aniue: Yes, now shut up. Oh, and I know I promised a sad chapter for Botan with this update, but I lied. It should come up next chapter though... ENJOY!

R&R if you like the story!


	4. Botan's dreams

The room was just a room at the end of the hall of rooms where Genai kept his students occupied. It wasn't much, but it was something she could use to her own desires. She smiled as she found a sleeping robe in the slim closet, and changed into it. When she was a pure spirit, she didn't need rest, but when she became a solid, living being, rest became something she needed.

The blue hair was let down from the ponytail, to fall around her lower back as she slid into the bed, between the sheets to just sleep and dream. She hated to do it, but she needed to do it. She hated it, because when she closed her eyes... She was there at the battle field again, shouts and screams and roars making it a living terror...

_The mission was supposed to be harder, harder then usual, but it wasn't supposed to be this hard. It took the demons they'd befriended from all over, and some they didn't even know to stand against this horrible demon named Akakabuto, who towered over the rest of them with a terrible roar. He was higher then any S Class Botan had ever seen, as she kept focused on making portals to get their warriors to the battle._

_Rinku, Chu, Toya, Jin, Mukuro, Yomi and his son Shura, all of them came to join Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara for the final task of the Spirit Detectives. _

_Botan's eyes just stared up at the demon who towered over herself and all of the others, not that size mattered to any of them. They were unafraid, as they went to fight, and fight, and fight until they were dead. _

_The demon Akakabuto was a giant bear demon, who dwarfed all the other bear demons Botan had ever seen by nearly 2 tons. The bear was on a rampage, and being stopped by their group, before it made it's way into the human world. Black fur covered feet caught anything underneath them aflame, and so they were not only fighting against the bear, but trying to avoid all of the flames and destruction the bear caused as well. _

_Hiei had stood on a rock in the path of the bear, and unleashed the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, scoring a direct hit on the bear, who reared back in pain, releasing a huge bellow of anger as the dragon attack actually dissolve against the armor like fur of the beast. _

_Chu, the master of the Drunken fist was the one to point out that if they could damage the back bone, right below the shoulder blades then youkai would fall to their attacks. It was a good plan, and soon they were trying to get an attack to cut past such a strong bear demon's thick fur. _

_Hiei, having fought all over the Makai, he understood the best of what was going to happen. When the bear demon finally fell, the real enemy came out. A four armed demon, who was able to slice Jin across his back from shoulder to hip, sending the wind master crashing to the ground but before the four armed demon could finish him off, Hiei was there using his Jaou Ensatsu Rengoku Shou (swift demon pergatory wound) to get the focus off of the wounded wind master._

_This battle unfurled slowly, and Botan watched in horror at what began to happen... This demon was too much for them after that bear demon, and they were being over powered slowly._

_The book in her hand pulsed, and with a fearful look at the little black book, she looked up to see it truly transpire. _

_Hiei had rushed forward, and distracted the demon with himself, leaving the demon's back open to a Double Barrel shot gun from Yusuke, but then it happened. The Fire and ice demon was cut in half by the claws of the four armed demon... he was smashed to the ground, as the Grim Reaper cried out in sorrow. She could see Hiei's Spirit floating above his body as he watched the Double Barreled shot gun hit it's target..._

_But red eyes went wide when the shot gun had next to no effect and everyone had cried out Hiei's name. Then they had started to fall like flies before a flame. _

_Kurama's forest of Rose whips had been turned back upon him, and the demon slaughtered him with his own attack, and Kuwabara's head was grasped after the male took off one of the arms, and crushed between the powerful claws... _

_So much death in such a short time, and when the demon finally died, Botan had much more to tend to. Each of her fallen friends, she had to give a ride to Spirit World, where they would either go to heaven or hell. _

_The hardest one for her was that of Kuwabara and Yusuke, they both had children that everyone of them knew and loved, she knew Youko Kurama had children, as did Hiei, but in the end knowing she would have to tell Yukina and Kieko that their husbands, their lovers were dead was something terrible for the blue haired grim reaper. _

The grim reaper sat up in bed, bringing her knees up to her chest as she cried. She could remember all of their smiles, the warmth of their hands, and the fire in their eyes. She could see the first time she met them all, when she thought Yusuke was a lost cause, Kuwabara was idiotic, Hiei was frightful, Kurama was a dreadful dream boat, and yet... as time passed, they all learned to work together.

She had never fought with them, she was a Spirit, a healer... a grim reaper. She knew she annoyed Hiei, and Kurama and Kuwabara even thought she was ditzy, but even so she knew they fought to protect the entire world, and she took a little bit of heart in that she was included in those that they had protected.

It still hurt, 5 years later, 5 years after the fact, that she would never see Yusuke act like an idiot in front of his wife, or fall on his ass just to be funny. She would never see Hiei going crazy for 'sweet snow' or Kurama in his rose garden. She wouldn't see Kuwabara holding his twins close, with Yukina smiling happily...

Yukina and Keiko didn't laugh anymore either, they didn't care about themselves, only about what was. They cared for their children as best they could, but still... they wanted something more.

Botan understood that full heartedly, she wanted something more too. She wanted her boys back...

A sound from outside caught her attention, as she stood up and opened the large window to look out towards the training grounds.

Light and L were showing what they knew about fighting, kicking and punching with some style, but nothing like what they would have when time went on. Botan smiled softly, wiping her tears on the sleeping robe, before closing the window and changing into her bright pink kimono and took a deep breath.

The time for tears was over, she had two new intellegent idiots to take care of. As she came out to watch the two train, she almost laughed. A cat demon she knew as Piper, daughter of Hiei and a fierce Jaguar demon, was just teasing the boys as she jumped from one place to another avoiding all of their attacks with expert ease while Genai watched on with mirthful eyes.

"Alright Piper, enough using the two as a scratching post..." Genai said as Piper backed off, and Light and L both fell onto their butts, their clothes torn up like a cat had just attacked them or something of the sort. The teacher walked over to the boys who were just about his age, "On your feet, we've got a lot of work left to do." He said, as he smirked down at the both of them.

"You've got to be kidding... we can only take so much of this type of thing..." Light said as he pulled himself up to his feet. If he lived through this training... just if, just maybe... He could save the human world from themselves once more. He could take the training that made him strong as demons, and save the human race by destroying all the evil in them...

He would do this, he would survive and destroy the evils in the human world, and rule over it just as he had planned to in the past. It was perfect, the heavens themselves had given him the perfect opportunity... and he wasn't fool enough to let it go.

--

Aniue: Ok, two updates in less then four hours, I feel good.

Light:... You turned me evil again.

Aniue+L+Piper: So?

Light: -Vein pop- I wasn't completely evil...

Aniue: And you may not be by the time the stories done!

Next time on Light, the next Spirit Detective!

The training begins, like Genkai, Genai is not about to go easy on Light or L, nor any of his other students.

... Wait, what's this?

Is BOTAN TRYING TO TRAIN? Nope, just a typo. Ok, good.


	5. Claws and Ice

"Keep it up, only twenty more before we go back to pull ups!" the excited voice of Piper encourage, to the two males whose strong legs were strapped to a thick wall, and they were being forced to do curl ups against it. She on the other hand, was hanging by her tail, on a thin pole that she was supposed to be practicing her balancing on. Not that the feline needed it, she was swift and balanced as any of the others in this place, and some thought she was part monkey demon from how she used her tail.

Light's face was red, and his brown hair was sticking at odd angles from the sweat as he pulled himself up again, trying to repeat the exercise that so far had just made his muscles burn terribly. L's face was red, and he could only do half the exercise but that didn't mean it wasn't just as hard.

In truth, Light and L were both watching the training of one demon rather closely, her name was Aniue, and at first she'd tried to kill them. Not the fact they wanted revenge on her, but because she was so much higher up in training then they were.

As of now, she was balancing on a single bead of her own energy, with just a finger. She'd been motionless for nearly an hour, focusing on the tiny bead of energy, while Genai watched her strain. It was very hard for her to use a tiny amount of energy, or keep it tiny, but she was doing good this time.

Her eyes were focused on the ground, as she stayed balanced up in the air, and Piper was even watching.

"Heh, her problem is using *low* amounts of energy, it's quite funny to watch what happens when the training's over and Genai makes her dig underground..." Piper said as the boys just took that moment to hang upside down, panting and watching Aniue more openly now.

She swayed, and then jumped back off the bead of energy, as a tiny bead of sweat rolled down her face from somewhere within her hair. Then she bowed down on one knee to Genai, her eyes focused on his feet which in her mind was a sign of respect.

"Very good, you lasted ten minuets less then training last time." Genai said, ok, so he'd picked up his fathers sarcasm before the Spirit Detective passed on to the next world. "You need to stay focused, I'm tired of seeing you loose focus in face of people watching... this is NOT the Arctic Range, this is the middle of my training grounds. I know you're a pack demon, the students are your pack."

"Sen-" She broke off what she was saying and looked at the ground before Genai smirked and offered her a hand up from where she knelt, which she slowly took.

The contrast between Aniue and Genai was so fierce, it was amazing that the wolf demoness hadn't popped his head off yet. There was something that Genai had done to make the powerful beast respect him so much. Genai just didn't seem as strong as Aniue was, nor as fierce as the once Detective, tried to figure it out.

Aniue was a demon, Genai was a human. Aniue was cold and crude, Genai was warm and rude. Genai had the power to keep all his students in line, to what extent did Genai's power extend?

"OYYYYYYYYY! Why not have a practice battle with Aniue boss-o!" With Piper, even questions weren't questions, they were demands as Genai turned to face the cat demon. He had the same abilities as his father, but thankfully the level headedness of his mother.... still, that didn't stop him from firing off the trade marked Spirit Gun at the jaguar demoness who jumped up onto the wall to avoid it.

Ok, that sight was funny. Piper, with her claws, from both toes and fingers, clutching to the wall, her long cat like tail was fluffed out like she'd just been given a scare of some sort. Her purple and yellow cat eyes flashed, and her face had changed just a tiny bit. The fangs had grown longer, and she'd lost the smiling face she usually held.

"Meow-wow... I wiped the smile from Piper's face... help me oh help me." Genai said with a smirk as Piper let out a low hiss. "Piper, you and Aniue can battle it out in the training ring... let your two sex slaves go free so they can watch and learn." Genai said as Piper started to laugh again, before releasing L and Light...

Of course, she gave them no warning and let the two drop. L landed better then Light did, he landed crouched down on his hands and feet, while Light landed on his rear end and a curse in his mouth. Piper snorted at them, as she slid down the wall leaving evidence of her sharp claw marks on the wall.

"I thought you said Aniue was a much higher level then you are..." Light said as he stood up, clearly not happy with his own landing.

"Oh, believe me, she is." Piper said, smiling as she walked towards the outer ring of the temple grounds. "In fact, if she doesn't hold back, she could easily kill me." She said grinning, as if she was happy about going to her death.

"... you're a very curious person. Have you no value of your own life?" L asked as the demoness paused for a moment, and looked back curiously at him.

"What makes you ask that?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You don't care that your own life is in danger of death, instead you just smile and-"

L's words were interrupted by Piper, "Don't misinterpret my excitement, for the idea that I entertain thoughts of death. Aniue is an amazing training partner, and from her I learned one important fact.... As a half bred demon, I have the qualities of more then one race of demon. I have the claws of the cat demon... and the speed of my father. With my size, if I get pinned the fight is over. I must cut, cut and cut my way through, being as swift and agile as I possibly can be." She explained, as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"If an opponent pins me, I'm through. I don't have the hard skin of a golem demon, nor the repairing genes of some phoenix demons. Everything I am, is speed and claws. As long as I remember that I am not some unstoppable force, I'll be alright. I'm not above throwing the towel in either.." She admitted as she stuck out her tongue and gave a peace sign as they came to a new part of the floating temple.

It was a large battle ring, much like those used in the Dark Tournament, with a small stadium around it, quite an exciting area to be in for the battle between any couple demons.

Usually, the first few rows, or a few drops of the students were here and there throughout the stadium for a Battle between a few students, but word traveled like wild fire that Piper and Aniue would be going at it, under the watchful eye of Genai. The stadium was packed with nearly all 237 students under Genai's training.

"I suppose seeing the top student fight is always worth a good turn out.." L mumbled, as Light and L went up the stairs to find somewhere to sit and watch. Fortunately for them, Botan had saved them a spot near the front, so they'd be sure to see every gruesome detail the fight would bring about.

As Light and L settled in next to Botan, the two students entered the ring, both polar opposites. First off, Aniue with her snow white hair and arctic blue eyes, then Piper with her black hair and purple and golden cat eyes. Aniue wore a white tunic top, and matching pants, that matched the silvery white fur on her tail, and then Piper wore a dark purple tunic top, with matching pants and of course, shoes with the toes cut off.

It was a common fashion for Genai's students, and though there was a wide variety of colors, one certain grim reaper still stuck out like a sore thumb, aside from of course, the bright pink wolf demon and a few others.

The two combatants bowed to one another, before the fierce battle began with the unleashing of their energy. To newbies like Light, and L, seeing the power of two high leveled demons was unparalleled. Aniue's energy flowed in a mist like curtain around her, the ground around her slick as ice, and just as shinny while Piper's energy burst out like flames of the blackest night.

This... This would be a fight that would never leave Light or L's mind. Their first true battle, the sort of thing they would be doing, except under completely different circumstances...

They would fight demons, fight for justice, fight for peace, fight for everything they were ordered to, or fight just because they were ordered to. But nothing... would ever compare with this fight in their minds at the instant it began.

Wolves were pack animals, and so they functioned best in a group at taking down prey, but Aniue fought with an attack she called 'Arctic Fist' which seemed like a devastating move. Piper's speed brought her away from the strike, but the energy hit the ground, as jets of ice formed making the arena that much harder to move around.

Light couldn't help but hold his breath as Piper seemed to vanish at the speeds she was gaining, he prayed for her safety. She was useful to both himself and L, she was supervising their training with an iron fist.

As Piper zipped across the arena heading for Aniue, the wolf demoness jumped into the air, getting a good thirty feet off the ground before using the Arctic Fist attack again, except in a wider range this time. She was turning the battle arena to an arctic field of frozen fury.

Genai watched with a knowing smile from the side of the ring. Aniue was taking away Piper's maneuverability, and she was making sure Piper knew it too. Aniue was over confidant, she always had been. Piper was a lower class as of now, but the mutt was steadily rising through the ranks and everything Genai could throw at her. She had become a support to the new Spirit Detective just as her father unwillingly had many years ago.

Aniue however, had no desire to be apart of any team. She was a wolf, she should be friendly and desire company, but ever since Genai had found her those years ago she never desired the company of anyone. Genai himself had managed to defeat her in training three times, then she'd grown stronger then he was. The true task of any of his students, was to defeat the predator who had just landed among the arctic battle field, ice shards jutting out in random and odd places making it difficult for Piper to move. The ice was slick as a greased butter pan on a hot summers day...

"Piper, I'm sick of playing, come out so I can crush-" She broke off as Piper darted out from the right, making Aniue have to lean back to avoid getting part of her face chopped off. Piper's sharp claws did manage to score a hit across the others tunic covered chest, but no real damage was done.

Aniue flipped back onto her feet, as she looked around the icy battle field, as a thought suddenly crossed her mind, Piper had claws like she had balance... she was USING the ice this time.

Botan watched with great interest, as Aniue started to stumble backwards and side to side for what seemed like no reason at all.

"She looks like she's drunk..." Light said staring in shock. This whole battle had him shocked, he couldn't believe his eyes...

"Can't you two see what's happening? Piper's trying to attack and Aniue keeps moving..." She said as if she could see it clearly as any of the others watching the battle.

Then it happened, a spurt of blood came from Aniue's right arm, four individual cuts forming under the tunic when Aniue finally grabbed ahold of some part of Piper, which happened to be an arm, and then crashed her head against Piper's.

No one laughed as Piper was knocked out so easily by Aniue's hard head, but instead cheered as the wolf demoness brought a hand up to her wound to inspect the blood that was leaking from it. A shallow wound, but a wound none the less...

Aniue's arctic eyes hardened as she looked down at Piper, and Genai suddenly sent out a surge of energy that obliterated all of the ice shards and juttings from the arena.

"Aniue is the Winner.." He said going and kneeling to scoop up Piper. He was proud of the kitty cat demon, she was showing a huge amount of improvement. He was also proud to see how pale the two humans had gone... Oh the fun.

--

Piper: Ok, what am I? Am I a kitty cat demon, jaguar demon, half bred demon what?!

Aniue: Calm down. I think everyone knows your half jaguar demon, and half Koorime.

Piper: Ok... so all these changes are just...

Light: Insulting Nicknames it looks like.

Piper: -angry twitch-

Aniue: Ehehehehehe... well, I'm glad people are liking this fan fiction, I hope it's something new, something devious, and something unusual you're liking to sink your teeth...eyes... into!

L: Our writer feels very good when she gets new reviews, it makes her feel important.

Light: She's an idiot who enjoys screwing with random fanfiction....

Piper: -face palm- Yeah, she's going to be doing a Harry Potter and a Pokemon Fanfiction before too long... heck, she might get it up later today who knows!

Aniue: Suuuush! All of you hush up!

Next time on Light, the Next Spirit Detective:

Piper wakes up, and gives the boys a huge work out. Light tries to figure out whose the most useful demon in the temple, and will try to bribe them to working with him and L.


End file.
